Innocent High
by Alecks the Ninja
Summary: AU. Ichigo is a teacher with one little problem: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. So when he purposely lands himself in detention, things are bound to happen. Yaoi, smut. GrimmIchi. Story is better than summary.


**So first off, I'd like to apologize for those who read my now-deleted fanfiction Tattoo. It's just that I didn't really see the story going anywhere anytime soon in the future, so I didn't really see any reason to keep it up. But as repayment, I'm giving you a different GrimmIchi story and it's a one-shot. Later on, I just might write a collection of GrimmIchi stories like my dear lemon-writing idol BonneNuit. ^~^ Love her!**

**Summary: [AU] Days as a teacher are a living hell these days for poor Ichigo Kurosaki, due to one little problem (and by little he means one person who causes enough trouble to be a whole gang): senior Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Ichigo has just about given up trying to disipline the young delinquent when Grimmjow purposely lands himself in dentention. But what exactly are Grimmjow's motives for doing so? **

**Warnings: Language, smut, anal, rimming, and mild violence (you know, those things children shouldn't see? Yeah that stuff)**

**Just a random fun fact: I got the idea for this story from Blood On The Dance Floor's song Innocent High (I'm listening to it now xD), which is why I named the story after it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, for if I did, Grimmjow wouldn't be dead and he would be with Ichigo. xD**

**For those of you that didn't like the ending, I changed it. I didn't really like the ending, either.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today's lesson plan is how to give a rim job.<strong>_

_**Bury my face in your ass and beat me till your cock throbs.**_

**Innocent High**

"Can someone please solve the equation on the board?"

Ichigo Kurosaki, age 24, stared around at the loud, inattentive, sugar-rushed classroom in hot irritation. It was the last class of the day, a.k.a: his worst. However, he doubted that the students would be half as disobedient, were it not for their teal-haired, tan-skinned ring leader Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. If he took out the core, the rest would fall apart.

"Grimmjow," he called over the cacophony of voices, reveling in the dead silence that fell over the rest. When Grimmjow looked up from the group that was huddled around him and raised his eyebrows, Ichigo nodded toward the problem on the board, one he knew the senior wouldn't be able to answer.

If Grimmjow had any doubts about the equation, he did a good job of not showing it; he grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief, as jumped up from his desk with an "Of _course_, Mr. Kurosaki" and swaggered up to the white board, making the majority of his classmates giggle and Ichigo grit his teeth in annoyance. He picked up a bright red marker and glanced back at his teacher with a toothy smirk before turning his back, angling his body so that he blocked Ichigo's view of the board, and beginning to solve the problem.

Or at least that's what Ichigo thought he was doing.

When Grimmjow finally turned to face the class, what was there was not the answer to the equation, but a picture of a penis (to be honest, it was quite well-drawn, but still. It was a _penis_). The class busted into a fit of laughter. Ichigo's face turned bright red, and he barely managed to bark "Principal's office!" and watch the troublesome blunette saunter out the door without strangling someone. Luckily, at that moment the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Sometimes that bell was Ichigo's saving grace.

When Ichigo gathered his things and left the room, it didn't surprise him to see Grimmjow strolling leisurely down the hall in the direction opposite the principal's office.

* * *

><p>Ichigo flopped down on the sofa with a heavy sigh, throwing an arm over his face.<p>

"Tough day?" Renji, Ichigo's roommate asked as he rounded the corner with a towel around his waist and a toothbrush working its way across his teeth. His long red hair fell down his back and was dripping water onto the floor. Good thing their apartment had carpet and not hardwood, or Ichigo would currently be kicking his best friend's ass.

"Aren't they all these days?" Ichigo mumbled, scowling when Renji snickered. Ichigo changed the subject. "What are you getting all cleaned up for? Got another date with Rukia?"

Renji blushed. "Maybe..."

"I don't see why you just won't just call her your girlfriend."

"Shut up." Renji turned and went back to his room, leaving the smell of strongly scented soap behind him. Ichigo snickered. Then Renji called to him from the bathroom, "You need to get yourself someone instead of worrying about _my_ love life."

Ichigo blushed but otherwise ignored that jab. Renji didn't exactly know about Ichigo's...preferences, not that he himself knew either. Sure, women were great, but so were men. Did that make him bisexual? Probably. Either way, there was no way he could let Renji know that.

He dragged the seemingly endless pile of ungraded papers out of his bag, preparing for a very long night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ichigo could hardly force himself to open his eyes. Renji had gotten to bed before he had, and that was sad, considering that he and Rukia were usually out until the sun came up. He now regretted not taking his friend's advice when he'd told him to call it a night and get some rest. Why oh why hadn't he listened? His classes were going to be a nightmare...one in particular.<p>

...

When he pulled into the school parking lot, it took all his strength to drag himself out of his car. Exhaustion wasn't the issue; the issue was currently leaning against an electric blue Corvette and grinning right at him.

"Mi-ster. Kuro-saki," he mouthed, motioning for him to come over. Ichigo didn't like the look in his eye, not one bit.

He eventually got out of the car, but instead of heading for the obnoxious student, he veered in the other direction and headed for the school without sparing Grimmjow another glance. He wasn't really surprised to hear footsteps coming up fast behind him and still didn't look as Grimmjow came up beside him, matching his pace perfectly.

"That wasn't very polite, professor," Grimmjow scolded tauntingly. "I could've had a question about the homework you gave us."

"You can't possibly mean the homework you and I both know you didn't do," Ichigo replied, pretending to be nice but not quite meeting the mark.

"That's because I had a question about it," the teen continued to tease.

The orange-haired man sighed. "What do you really want, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "I just wanted to let you know that today's my birthday, that's all."

Finally, Ichigo glanced at him suspiscously. Why was Grimmjow telling him this? "Well...happy birthday, I guess. I might give you a pop quiz today to celebrate."

"It's not a pop quiz if you tell me in advance," Grimmjow pointed out.

"It is if I don't tell you what it covers."

* * *

><p>It was the second best time of day (the first, of course, being the day's end): Lunch. Ichigo strolled through the halls, deciding that he'd rather spend this period outside rather than in his stuffy classroom. It was a rather nice day; it was warm, not too windy, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. He loved days like this.<p>

Until they were ruined.

Grimmjow had himself propped up on a wall of lockers, his expression unusually absent. When his eyes finally slid to his teacher, a small smirk pulled up the corner of his mouth. That is, before he was punched. He reeled back, his nose bleeding heavily.

The only thing worse than Grimmjow himself was his so-called-friend Nnoitora Jiruga. A male easily over six feet tall and rail-thin with long jet black hair that covered his left eye, Nnoitora was the only person in the whole school with a reputation better (or worse from a teacher's standpoint) than Grimmjow's. He had a wide, infamous grin that usually spelled trouble for whomever it was directed.

Grimmjow just so happened to be that unlucky person.

"What the hell, Nnoitora?" he spat through a mouthful of blood.

"I felt like getting into a fight," Nnoitora drawled, his grin widening, "and you just happened to be the only one around worthy of such a cause."

Grimmjow pinched his nose. "Then why not pick a fight with Ulquiorra over there? He's not doing anything important."

Ulquiorra, a pale boy with vivid green eyes and dark hair, glanced up from the book he was reading. He glared at Grimmjow, his book snapping closed with a pinch of his fingers, and began walking down the hall without a word.

Grimmjow sighed as he watched Ulquiorra go. He'd never been much fun, anyway. Without warning, he turned and socked the tall boy right in the gut. However, Nnoitora didn't look the slightest bit fazed; he actually looked rather bored.

"C'mon, I know you can do better than that," he taunted, kneeing the other in his ribs.

"Unfortunately, we won't be seeing how well he can do." Ichigo pulled the two boys apart with a scowl. "Grimmjow, detention. Nnoitora, go see Principal Aizen.

He didn't even turn to check and see that Nnoitora had obeyed. He brushed past them to make his way to the door. He'd be damned if those bastards were going to keep him from enjoying his day.

...

Once he saw Mr. Kurosaki push through the throng of students and through the double doors that lead outside, Grimmjow leaned against the wall and spoke around the corner to Nnoitora. "That was pretty good, though I'm not crazy about the blood you got all over my new shirt," he muttered.

Nnoitora snorted. "That's your fault for being so damned fragile."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Not everyone has metal plates replacing almost every bone in their body like you do. Anyway, thanks."

"Yeah yeah," Nnoitora said, waving it off. "Just remember you're getting me Professor Zaraki for _my_ birthday."

Grimmjow didn't even attempt to hide his disgust as he left for the cafeteria.

...**_._**

Ichigo's last period seemed to go by much quicker than usual. That might have been due to the fact that he was dreading the coming threat of being stuck in detention with Grimmjow for two hours. Why in the world had he given him detention? Why not just send him to the office like he (supposedly) did Nnoitora? He was a complete idiot.

As the students filed out, he kept his head down, focusing on the papers he was grading while shouting generic goodbyes to his students (you know, the ones like, "Have a good weekend," and "Don't do anything illegal" ? Yeah, stuff like that). However, a sudden _BANG _on his desk jerked him violently out of his little bubble. He didn't even need to look up to know who it was. Flashy, cocky bastard.

**_Teacher, teacher, teacher,_**

**_Keep me after class._**

**_I've been a bad boy, so take that paddle to my ass_**

"At least go to your locker and get some homework or something to work on, Grimmjow."

The bluenette snorted. "I don't need that shit. I never do it anyway." As if to show how much he didn't care about his grades, Grimmjow hopped up on the desk and began rifling through Ichigo's papers.

Ichigo slapped his hand away and shoved him off the desk. He didn't care if he got in trouble for it; with Grimmjow, being safe and gentle wasn't an option. "I said go get your homework." He thought for a moment. "Unless you want to earn yourself another detention."

"I can deal with that."

Finally, Ichigo slammed down his pen and glared up at the disobedient student. He just could _not_ figure him out. "I don't understand you, Grimmjow." He held up the test he had just been grading. I big red A was scrawled across the top. "You're obviously smart, and you ace all of my tests, but you don't do your homework; you're always in trouble; and you never listen to a word I tell you. Do you know how well you would be doing in school if you just behaved?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and plopped down in the student desk behind him with a groan. "You sound like Principal Aizen. Stop it, I hate that bastard. I don't want to hate you too."

"You don't act like you don't hate me," Ichigo whispered. He had never seen the calm, open side of Grimmjow before, and he was eager to keep it that way. This, he could handle.

Grimmjow froze and looked at him like he had just said that the captial of Italy was fish. "Are you serious? Are you, like, stupid or something? I act the way I do _because_ I don't hate you. I have fun in your class. I...you're my favorite teacher, Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo blinked. He wasn't exactly sure how to take this new information, and he didn't know if he should believe him. Then he understood something. "You got yourself detention on purpose, didn't you?"

Grimmjow gave him a mischievous grin, his eyes twinkling dangerously. "Indeed, I did," he answered.

"But...why?"

Grimmjow sighed rose from his desk. He slowly walked around to Ichigo's side with such intensity and concentration that it reminded Ichigo of a wild jungle cat waiting for the right moment to pounce on his prey. He spun the teacher's chair around so that Ichigo was facing him and leaned in close until their faces were mere inches apart. "I believe I've already told you that, _professor_," the last word was a breathy purr that sent shivers up Ichigo's spine. He couldn't lean away, and from just one look at the tan, rippling muscles, Ichigo could tell that he wouldn't be able to push the younger man away.

"Gr-Grimmjow, this isn't appropriate," he stammered, turning his head so that their lips weren't so close. Had someone turned on the heat? He was burning up. He needed to open a window or something.

Grimmjow leaned in even closer, and Ichigo could feel lips at his ear. They brushed against it with light, butterfly pressure as he spoke. "Whaddya mean, professor?" he whispered. "I'm eighteen now. Did you forget today's my birthday?"

"Even so, you're still my stu-AH!" he began, but the words were heavily negated when Grimmjow ground his knee into his groin. He shuddered and was ashamed to find himself moving his hips, begging for more friction. Wait. No. This was wrong. So, so, so wrong. This couldn't happen; it needed to stop _now._ He tried to push the forward teen away, but he just rumbled a laugh and retrained the red-head's wrists with one of his hands.

Suddenly, Grimmjow lifted Ichigo from the chair so that he could sit in it. He pulled Ichigo into his lap and once again pressed his lips to his ear. "I've waited far too long for this to let you get away, Mr. Kurosaki. You're mine now." He trapped the skin of his teacher's neck between his teeth, biting, sucking and kneading. He grinned when the older man moaned quietly.

Ichigo shook his head frantically, but he knew it was no use. This was going to happen, whether he wanted it or not. "Th-the door...Grimmjow, the door," he managed to pant.

Grimmjow glanced up at the door in question, interest nowhere displayed on his features. Sure he didn't want to have someone walk in on them and interrupt, but he also loved the feeling of having the man he'd lusted after for four years finally straddling him, flushed, panting in moaning. He didn't want to move an inch from where he was. But he knew the unlocked door was going to be a problem. "Hold onto me tight," he whispered as he rose from the chair, the orange-haired man still held fast in his grip. He was half surprised when Ichigo complied, fastening his arms and legs in a tight hold around his waist and neck. It was so...hot. Grimmjow smashed their lips together as he locked the door, moaning at the taste of his teacher: strawberries...and cappucino. Delicious.

Once securing the door, Grimmjow shoved everything uncermoniously off the teacher's desk.

"Aw, great," Ichigo grumbled. "Now I'll have to go through and sort those again."

"I'll help you out tonight," Grimmjow promised as he laid his soon-to-be-loved on the mohogany wood desk, peppering the skin along his collarbone with an alternation of soft and hard kisses.

"You'd better," the other mumbled. Then he actually heard what Grimmjow had just said. "Wait, what? What do you mean-mmfh!"

Tired of all his teacher's talking, Grimmjow sealed his lips over Ichigo's again. This time, he ran his warm, wet tongue across Ichigo's lips, asking for entrance. When Ichigo denied, he growled and bit down harshly, making the other gasp. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Grimmjow plunged his tongue deep into the other's mouth, sliding their tongues together and battling for dominance. Grimmjow easily won that battle. He coaxed the other's into his mouth, sucking on the organ and making Ichigo moan.

Then Grimmjow noticed that the other had one way too many clothes. He glared at the offending fabric as he practically ripped off the shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow attacked one of his erect nippes with this mouth, tongue circling around the edeges before he gave a sharp suck. Ichigo arched his back and cried out in pleasure, his breath coming in shallow pants and his head swimming. "Grimm...ah..."

Grimmjow smirked at the sound of his name and distributed a similar treatment to the other nipple, getting a similar reaction, before kissing and licking his way down Ichigo's chest and stomach, stopping at his pants. He fumbled with the belt buckle as Ichigo kicked off his shoes. Soon, Ichigo was completely naked on his desk with Grimmjow admiring him from above. Grimmjow licked his lips as he admired his work. Ichigo was flushed a delicate pink, his eyes dark and glazed with lust, his pink lips parted and slightly bruised from the rough treatment.

Sudddenly, Ichigo sat up and began pulling off Grimmjow's T-shirt. "You're too slow," he said in a husky whisper. "You can admire my body later, but right now, we have business to take care of."

Once his shirt was gone, the pants were next. Ichigo's eyes widened as he took in Grimmjow's cut body, the way his muscles rippled under his smooth, tan, skin. His eyes instinctively dropped lower, and he blushed. Grimmjow was big, much bigger than him, and he was six years older! He was shoved back on the desk. "Admire my body later," Grimmjow said, quoting Ichigo.

He reached down to wrap a strong hand around Ichigo's weeping erection, stroking it and earning a squeaky mewl from the man beneath him. Ichigo bucked his hips. "Ohhh, Grimm..."

Grimmjow slid down to the floor and positioned his head between Ichigo's thighs. Removing his hand from Ichigo's cock (Ichigo whimpered in protest) he divided his ass cheeks, watching as Ichigo's hole winked at him. He growled and ran his tongue around the ring, making Ichigo yelp in surprise.

"Grimm...what?"

Grimmjow didn't answer; instead, he thrusted his tongue as far as it would go into Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned loudly, not caring if someone heard. Grimmjow pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his finger, murmuring soft reassurances to the other when he squirmed in discomfort. He added a second finger and made a scissoring motion, making sure to stretch him well, before adding a third.

This time, Ichigo groaned in pain and tried to move away from the intruding fingers, but Grimmjow held him still with one hand clasped firmly around his hip. "Shh, it'll be okay soon," Grimmjow whispered. He searched for that spot that would take Ichigo's pain away.

"AH!" Ichigo shouted, his back arching. "Do that again..."

Grimmjow began pumping his fingers in and out at a steady pace, making sure to hit Ichigo's prostate everytime. When Ichigo began to push his hips back to meet the fingers, Grimmjow deemed him ready. The fingers retreated, and Ichigo glared at him accusingly.

Ignoring that, Grimmjow crawled back onto the desk and pressed his cock to Ichigo's lips. "Suck," he commanded.

Ichigo looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Do _what?_"

Grimmjow sighed impatiently. "Unless you have some lube on hand we can use."

Ichigo sighed and took the member into his mouth, swallowing him whole. Grimmjow had to use all the self control he could muster not to cum right then and there; Ichigo was amazing at this. His tongue coiled around the shaft as he went down, dug into the slit as he sucked the head, pressing into pulsating vein on the underside of his cock. It was too much. With a groan, he pulled Ichigo's head away, his cock coming out with a small _pop_.

He slid between Ichigo's legs, spreading them with his own, before positioning himself at his entrance. He gazed intently at Ichigo. "Are you ready?"

Ichigo nodded weakly-And then gasped at the intrustion. Grimmjow was big-no HUGE. He stretched him to a degree that should have been impossilbe.

"Damn it, Mr. Kurosaki, you're so fucking tight."

"Ichigo," the other managed to gasp. His nails dug ino the skin on Grimmjow's back and shoulders. "Call me Ichigo."

Grimmjow only grunted in consent as he pushed the rest of the way inside in one long, fluid thrust. He paused, allowing Ichigo to adjust. While he waited, he leaned down to nuzzle his lover's neck. "Mmm, you okay, Ichi?"

Ichigo thumped his ear. "It's Ichigo."

"Whatever."

Grimmjow listened as Ichigo's breathing calmed, signalig his adjustment. "Ready?"

Ichigo nodded. "Move."

**_Teacher, teacher, teacher,_**

**_I've been a dirty whore._**

**_I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard!_**

Grimmjow didn't start at a slow and gentle pace like most other did; he started out fast and rough. Ichigo's back arched when Grimmjow hit his prostate dead-on, and he clawed at Grimmjow's back, leaving angry red marks and making the man above him hiss in pleasure.

The rooms were soon filled with pants, moans, and the heavy scent of sex.

"Grimm...harder," Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow was happy to deliver. "Oh god...," Ichigo moaned. "Yes, yes, YES!" He could feel his release approaching fast, and apparently Grimmjow could, too. He grasped Ichigo's throbbing erection in his hand and pumped him into completion, reveling in loud yell of "GRIMMJOW!" as Ichigo came and splattered both of them with his hot fluid.

Feeling Ichigo tighten around him (if it were even possibe for him to get any tighter) pushed Grimmjow over the edge, and with an animalistic growl of Ichigo's name, he, too, came, filling Ichigo to the brim and staining the desk beneath them.

He collapsed against Ichigo, both of them coming down from the orgasm-induced high.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered.

"Mmmh?"

"You're suspended."

Grimmjow shook with silent laughter. "Can I spend my suspension at your place?"

"Absolutely not."

"Will you visit me?"

"Maybe."

Grimmjow snuggled closer. "I love you, Ichi," he mumbled, on the brink of sleep.

Ichigo froze for a moment. "I don't know what to say." He wrapped his arms around the other in a snug hug.

"Then don't say anything until you can love me back."

Ichigo nodded. "And it's I-chi-go. Get it right."

"Whatever."

**_Teacher, teacher, teacher,_**

**_You're a sex angel from above._**

**_I'll be your bookworm_**

**_And give you all my love._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me, was the sex scene to long? Too vague? Too...ametureish? (that would make sense seeing as how I am an ameture at this) Anyway, review, review, review! It makes me feel important.**


End file.
